In a toilet device according to Japanese Patent No. 5029930, a pre-mist mode that sprays a mist of hypochlorous acid water or service water into the bowl of a flush toilet is performed automatically before use of the toilet device (e.g., when a human body detection sensor detects a human body). The mist wets the bowl due to the pre-mist mode; and a water film is formed on the bowl due to the wetting mist. Thereby, the clinging and/or the adhesion of excrement on the bowl surface can be suppressed.
A mist washing device that sprays a mist of ozone water, electrolytic sterilizing water, or high-temperature water is provided in a toilet including the mist washing device according to JP 2007-138605 A (Kokai). In JP 2007-138605 A (Kokai), every nook and corner of a toilet, a toilet seat, a toilet lid, etc., can be washed by using an air stream to carry the mist generated by the mist washing device.